horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Khalifa (iLOVEFRiDAY song)
"Mia Khalifa" is a song by hip hop duo iLOVEFRiDAY. Lyrics Xeno Carr! Who do you think you are? You were sucking dick for a foreign car Gotta take that call They want you at work so, girl, go do your job Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) We all have regrets sometimes We wish to go back in time (Body, body, body, body) That's a lot of lives (Video, video) That's a lot of guys, damn Don't you wish you changed your past? 'Cause it's so bad Don't you wish you changed your past? Cause it's so bad Mia Khalifa Is that why you tried to quit three times? Is that why you said good bye, retired Is that why you said fuck these guys? Who do you think you are? You were sucking dick for a foreign car Gotta take that call They want you at work so, girl, go do your job Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Hit or miss I guess they never miss, huh? You got a boyfriend, I bet he doesn't kiss ya He gon' find another girl and he won't miss ya He gon' skrrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifa You play with them balls like it’s FIFA You on every level, you’re the leader, ooh You used to work at Whataburger Now you pop your pussy for the Warner Brothers (And that bangs, bro) Shots fired, you’re fired You’re washed up, you’re retired Your kitty looks like a flat tire (Eww!) I bet that your kitty real tired Perfect! Who do you think you are? You were sucking dick for a foreign car Gotta take that call They want you at work so, girl, go do your job (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) You win! Why It Sucks # Xeno Carr and SmokeHijabi sound absolutely awful in this song # The music video is just so dumb and unwatchable. # Mia Khalifa is repeated over and over again. # The lyrics are annoying, hard to understand, and are so painfully laughable that you would go from laughing to crying within' seconds. # The only reason this song was made was a fake tweet from Mia Khalifa. # The song is mostly famous all because it's an infamous TikTok meme and self proclaimed anthem. # Xeno Carr stretches his notes out too long. # "Hit the dab" was added in the lyrics... let that sink in! Redeeming Qualities # There are some good bars on this song that diss Mia Khalifa well. # The beat for once sounds good from an iLOVEFRiDAY song. Music Video ILOVEFRiDAY - Mia Khalifa (TIK TOK ANTHEM) HIT OR MISS Category:Diss tracks Category:ILOVEFRiDAY Songs Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Internet Memes Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Overused songs Category:Overplayed Songs